Living Up to the Malfoy Name
by theangelsarecoming
Summary: Harry stumbles upon Draco in a vulnerable position, leading him to the realisation that Draco, too, is only human. [Mentions of Child Abuse]


The dormitory was dark and silent, albeit the occasional sound of Ron's snores. Harry turned in his bed, restless. It had been hours since the lights were turned out, but still he could not sleep. Abandoning his attempts, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and the Marauder's Map from its hiding place inside his pillow case and slipped under the covers of his bed.

'Lumos. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,_' he whispered, tapping the map lightly. The tip of his wand illuminated the map, the parchment rustling familiarly as he unfolded it. He examined the map, quickly locating Filch patrolling the third storey classrooms. He could see a couple of Ravenclaws out of their beds and sitting in the hollow gargoyle near the Great Hall, and some Hufflepuffs by the stairs of the astronomy tower. Then, something suspicious caught his eye in the dungeons; Draco Malfoy and Snape, accompanied by Lucius Malfoy. _Interesting._

Harry quickly got out of bed and slipped on a robe and the invisibility cloak, eager to go and investigate. Perhaps they were discussing Voldemort's plans. After all, it was common knowledge that Lucius was a Death Eater, and Harry strongly suspected that Malfoy might be one too. Soundlessly, he slipped out of the common room and hurried down to the dungeons. It was quiet as he stole down the stairs, Hogwarts was a transformed place at night without the usual hustle and bustle of the day. He paused momentarily as he reached the dungeons and detected hushed voices, coming from behind the closed door of the dungeon. As he went closer to investigate, the door burst open and out strode Lucius, his cloak billowing behind him. Harry quickly stepped out of his way, remaining undetected, watching curiously as Malfoy followed his father out of the dungeon, the door closing behind them.

'Father, please…' Malfoy whimpered, hurrying to keep up with him. At this, Lucius stopped abruptly and turned to face Malfoy, raising his wand and examining him with a look of disgust evident on his face. Malfoy flinched away, as if bracing himself, but nothing came. Instead, with a shaking hand, Lucius lowered his wand and narrowed his eyes, leaning in.

'You,' he spit, 'are no son of mine.' With that, he turned his back and stalked off, not looking back. Harry eyes followed him as his retreating figure, but his attention was quickly recalled as a muffled sob broke through the thick silence. The great Slytherin prince was crying – actually crying. Malfoy leaned against the wall as his face crumpled, his usual sneer and cold demeanor gone. Harry took a step forward, meaning to comfort him, then stopped himself. There was no way that Malfoy would feel any better if he knew that Harry had heard that particular exchange.

Malfoy suddenly stiffened and glanced around, as if he had heard something. Swiftly, he took a deep breath and hurried down the corridor, Harry following closely behind him. Malfoy stopped at the bathroom, pushing the door open with an arm before letting himself fall apart completely. As Harry slipped in behind him, he watched as Malfoy's face contorted, sobs wracking his frame as he slid to the floor and buried his head in his knees. Harry couldn't stand watching him like this, even if he were supposed to be his sworn enemy. Harry noiselessly removed the invisibility cloak and stepped forward.

'Hey, are you okay?' Harry asked nervously, fingering his wand just in case Malfoy decided to try and hex him. Malfoy stiffened at his voice, but made no other movement.

'Go away, Potter.' Malfoy's voice lacked his usual bite. Harry chewed on his lip and took another step closer.

'No,' he replied resolutely. Malfoy still did not look up, his body still shaking. He did not respond. After a moment of hesitation, Harry slid silently next to the crying boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. He never before had thought that he would be in the same room as Malfoy without a fight breaking out, but here he was, attempting to comfort the boy. He had never seen the Slytherin so vulnerable; he was human, too. After several minutes, Malfoy's shoulders began to still and his breathing became more even. Harry did not remove his hand. Finally, Malfoy lifted his head and wiped his eyes. He turned his head and laid them on his knees, facing Harry and staring at him, stormy grey eyes still clouded with tears. Harry averted his own eyes, feeling uncomfortable under Malfoy's gaze.

'Why are you here?' Malfoy whispered, voice lacking any trace of malice. Harry just shrugged, unsure whether he was asking why he was out of bed, or why he had stayed with Malfoy.

'What happened?' Harry returned, and this time it was Malfoy who averted his gaze, shrugging Harry's hand off of his shoulder and turning away.

'Nothing.'

'Didn't look like nothing.'

'Mind your own business, Potter.' Malfoy bit out, sounding tired. Then he looked at Harry again, something clearly bothering him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

'How much did you hear?' Malfoy asked, voice wavering slightly. Harry bit his lip before responding, his concern for Malfoy overriding his initial instinct to deny hearing anything.

'Enough. Are you okay? Your father was pretty harsh back there.'

'I- I'm fine,' Malfoy whispered, a faraway look in his eyes. 'He only behaves that way because he loves me. I- I keep letting down the family name and he just – he was just disappointed- and the Cruciatus – he didn't mean to….' Harry could see tears welling up in the blonde's eyes again, and he replaced his hand. He shook his head, not believing that any father would treat their own son like that. No one deserved that, not even Malfoy.

'Even if that's true, nobody should be allowed to talk to you like that.' Malfoy was quiet, lost in his own thoughts. They sat in silence more, then Malfoy barked out a sudden laugh. Harry looked up questioningly, startled.

'It's terrible, really,' Malfoy explained bitterly. 'Here I am thinking that I'd be better off without parents, and then there's you…' Malfoy turned to face Harry, grey eyes meeting green. Harry stared at him, unsure about how to reply. Malfoy suddenly stood and brushed himself off, Harry following suit.

'Well,' Malfoy mumbled, looking down at his feet. 'Thanks for the company.' He turned and walked towards the door, and Harry couldn't help but notice a slight limp in his step. As he put his hand on the handle, he looked back.

'I'd really appreciate if you kept all that you saw quiet.' He hesitated, then added, 'If not, I'll obliviate you and hex you into last week.'

'Sure, Malfoy.' Harry shrugged. Really, he figured, the last thing the Slytherin needed now was rumours flying around the school about him. Relief coloured Malfoy's face, and some of the tension was clearly released from his shoulders.

'My name is Draco.' And with that, he left.

'Draco.' Harry echoed to the empty room, the name unfamiliar on his tongue. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he donned the invisibility cloak and made his way back to his dormitory. Slipping out of his robes and back into his bed, successfully undetected, Harry lay awake for a while longer before falling asleep, puzzling over the strange encounter.

The next morning, when their eyes met during breakfast across the Great Hall, Draco gave him a small, hesitant smile of thanks.


End file.
